New Beginnings
by kellybelle0927
Summary: Sookie finds herself on the roof with Godric as he is about to end his life. Can she convince him that his life is worth living? They admit their feelings to each other, and explore what those feeling mean for them. M for lemons and language. No longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I wanted to try my hand at a one-shot. These aren't usually my kind of thing, so bear with me!**

Eric was on his knees, begging Godric not to burn. It broke my heart to watch Eric beg like that. Godric just wasn't having it though. When he sent Eric away, I walked toward Godric, knowing that if he was to die, I would not let him do it alone. He began walking out of the shade of the building, into where the sun would be—and the sun would be there very soon.

"Please don't do this," I whisper, knowing that he can hear me. "You saved me. I should save you now."

He looks up at me with a sad smile playing on his lips. "Sookie, it is not that easy. I have done…terrible things. I do not deserve to live."

"Yes you do. We all deserve to live. I've done some pretty terrible things, and I've seen terrible things, but you don't see me setting myself on fire," I plead with him. I realize that I have tears streaming down my face. Somehow within the last two days, I have managed to fall in love with him. To hell with Bill.

"Give me a reason, Sookie," he says, imploring me to give him a reason to live. He just wants to be told.

"Godric, _I _want you to live. I…" I trail off, not knowing what to say. "I have feelings for you. It's crazy that I feel this way after only two days, but I just need you to know that, and I want it to be enough."

Before I can even process what I told him, he has sped over to me, and is crashing his lips against mine. I work my hands into his hair, and he picks me up. He carries me down the stairs and back to his room at the hotel, and sets me on the bed. He kneels in front of me and begins kissing me again. I scoot back on the bed, never releasing his face. He begins to unbutton my dress, button by button, looking at me every now and then, as if asking for permission. I give him a slight nod, and he continues his decent. With every button he opens, he places a soft kiss on the skin beneath, until he has every button undone.

He looks up at me one final time, with me nodding again, giving him all the permission he needs. He kisses his way up and down both of my thighs, scraping his fangs along as he goes. He stops at my center, looking at it greedily before slowly running his tongue along my slit. He's very good at this. I clutch the sheets in my hand, feeling no shame as I cry out his name. He continues his ministrations with his tongue, and adds his fingers to the mix. Before long, I am clenching around him, panting heavily. Before I can come down completely from my high, he has entered me in one long thrust, pausing to let me adjust to him.

And then he plunges into me, almost desperately. I throw my arms around his neck, encouraging him to continue. I feel myself close again, and tell him so. He picks my hips up, holding me off the bed, and let me tell you, that man knows what he's doing. I come again, digging my nails into his arms, crying out his name, over and over. _Godric_. Not Bill. In that moment, though, I don't care. He bites his wrist, and gives it to me to drink from. When I feel him go rigid, I know he is very close, and when he does come, he bites into my breast, drinking my blood. It is absolute nirvana.

As we lay there he looks at me curiously.

"What is it?" I ask, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing. You are very beautiful, that is all," he tells me, tucking my head beneath his chin. I sigh, realizing what I have done. "Godric, I have to collect my things from Bill's room. I can't stay in there after this. I'm sure I smell of you."

I get off the bed and button my dress back up. Godric is watching me intently, like something is on his mind.

"Where will you stay?" he asks.

"I'll probably just get my own room for the night and then head home tomorrow," I tell him, resignedly.

"Don't do that. Stay with me," he says, grinning boyishly. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Godric…" I trail off. I don't really have a reason to say no. We just had sex for god's sake. "Okay, fine I'll stay with you tonight. But then I'm going home."

He grins at me again, and hops off the bed. "I'll accompany you to collect your things."

"You'll do no such thing," I tell him seriously. "Besides, you need to tell Eric that you have decided to stay. He deserves to know."

I walk out of the room, praying that Bill is not in the room when I get there. I slide my keycard, and walk in. What I see shocks me. Bill is sitting on the couch grinding against some naked fangbanger. I gasp, not able to contain myself. I shouldn't feel betrayed. Hell, I just slept with Godric. But after listening to the girl's thoughts, I know it isn't the first time this has happened.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell when I see them.

Bill scrambles up and puts his robe back on, telling the woman to leave, immediately. "Sookie, I had to feed. You weren't here."

"Bullshit," I say. "I heard her thoughts. This isn't the first time that she's been with you," I tell him. I am crying again.

"Sookie, why do you smell of Godric?" he asks quietly.

"Because I convinced him to not burn," I tell him. He doesn't deserve to know the truth anymore.

The next thing I know, he has me pinned to the wall. "Listen here, you little bitch. You fucked him, didn't you? I can't have that, you know. I am supposed to deliver you to the queen, and if I don't then it is _my_ life in the balance, do you understand?" he growls, very softly. And then I feel it. He has slapped me hard. My cheek stings, and I fall to the floor, sobbing. Bill is stalking me, circling around me, when I hear the door crash open.

"Compton," I hear. It is said very quietly, but with authority. I know it must be Godric. "You will leave the girl alone."

"And why would I do that?" he asks, laughing. "You are not my sheriff or my king; therefore you have no power over me."

"_She is mine_," Godric growls back.

"You think just because you fucked her you have claim to her?"

"Bill, I am Godric's," I say shakily, trying to get to my feet. Bill lunges at me then, but he never even makes it close. Godric is standing where Bill was moments ago, holding an improvised stake. His fangs are drawn, and the look on his face is one of pure fury. He drops the stake and runs to me at vampire speed, trying to assess the damage.

"Sookie, I think your cheek is broken," he tells me. He goes to bite his wrist, but I stop him.

"I have already had some of your blood. It will heal," I say.

He packs my things for me, and carries me back to his room, and lays me in bed. He drops my bags to the floor, and fishes around one of them for a nightgown. When he finds it, he smiles triumphantly. He walks over to me, helping me pull of my ruined dress, and pull on my nightgown. He gets into bed beside me, and spoons me from behind. He strokes my hair and rubs my back as I fall asleep.

When I finally begin to drift off to sleep, it is with thoughts of Godric, and the life that we could have together. That night, I finally sleep with a smile on my face.

**So how do you like it? For now, this is just a complete one shot, however let me know if you think this could make a good story. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, you all asked for it! I am going to continue the story. So here's chapter two!**

When I wake up the next morning, Godric is dead for the day and my face is killing me. Maybe I should have taken his blood last night. I get out of bed and pad into the living room, and notice that it is already 10:30 in the morning. I decide that there's no way that I could possibly eat lunch right after waking up, and order some breakfast from the room service menu instead. Along with a huge pot of coffee.

I sit down on the couch and wait for the room service to arrive and think about the previous days events. The first thing I think of is that Godric killed Bill. I should be sad about that, but I just can't bring myself to grieve over him. I thought I was in love with him, but when somebody does something to you like he did, there is no forgiveness. While I think about that, I get a sharp pain across my cheek, and go the bathroom so I can see it in the mirror. It looks horrible—I've got a huge purple mark going all the way from the right corner of my lip up to the corner of my right eye. My eyes start to tear up, and I don't know whether it is from the pain or if it is from the anger, but I just can't look at it anymore. I call back down to the front desk and ask if they could send some ice up and some Ziploc bags, too. Just as I hang up the phone with them, my room service arrives, and the man with the cart smartly doesn't say anything about my face.

I take my food to the couch and eat it, not really tasting it. I decide that I need to see Jason, and make sure that he is handling everything okay. He will probably be happy that Bill is dead. I huff when there is another knock on the door, but get up and answer anyways. It is my Ziploc bags and ice. I recline on the couch with my ice pack for about 45 minutes before I go in search of Jason. I have no idea where his room is, so I go to the lobby to ask the woman at the desk if she could give me his room number.

I head to his room and knock on the door, not knowing what to expect from his reaction to my face. When he answers the door, he picks me up in a huge hug and spins me around.

"Oh, Sook, I'm so glad you're okay," he says, giving me one last squeeze. He sets me down on the ground just inside the door, and closes it behind me.

"I know Jason, I'm glad that you're okay, too," I tell him, still laughing. That's when he notices the mark on my cheek.

"Sook, what the hell happened? Is that from Gabe?" he asks, turning my head so he can get a better look at the ugly purple mark.

"No, Jason, that's from Bill," I say, sitting on the couch. He comes over and sits next to me, just holding my hand. I don't listen in to his thoughts, because I know they are going to be nasty.

"I'm gonna kill that mother fucker," he says quietly. He sounds oddly in control for someone so angry.

"Godric has already done that, so you don't have to worry about a thing," I tell, squeezing his hand in both of mine. "Just be happy that we still have each other."

"I know Sook, I just can't stand the though of that fucker hurting you," he tells me with tears in his eyes.

"It will never happen again," I say grimly.

Jason and I spend most of the afternoon together, just talking. It is nice to see this side of my brother for once, and not the side that he puts on for everyone's benefit back home. We part ways at about 4:30, and I head back to Godric's room to wash the tears off my face and put on some makeup. When I arrive back, I am surprised to find him already up and dressed, sipping on a bottle of blood.

"Oh, hey Godric," I say blushing, not expecting him to be up.

"Hello Sookie," he says smiling, setting the bottle down on the coffee table. He strides over to me and wraps me into a hug. I hug him back without hesitating, just enjoying the feeling of safety of being in his arms. When I finally release him, he cups my chin and looks at my face.

"Sookie, you really should have let me give you my blood," he says, going to bite his wrist.

"No, Godric. I don't want it. This mark makes me remember my bad choices. I need to remember the situation that Bill put me in so that I never end up in that place again," I tell him. He nods his head and looks at me with admiration.

"Well, if you won't take my blood, we should get on the road now before it gets too late. It is a long drive back to Bon Temps, is it not?" he asks. I can't help but wonder where he is going to be staying.

"Where are you going to stay?" I ask him, as we start to move around to collect our things.

"I will stay with Eric at his house until I find myself a suitable place," he says smiling. I know the prospect of living with Eric will be exciting for him. We happily move around the room collecting our things and packing them up, while I think about all the things that I am going to need to take care of when I get back home. For one, I'm going to need to make sure that I still have a job at Merlotte's. I feel terrible about missing so much work, but I can't help it.

I am lost in my thoughts when I hear the pounding on the door. Godric goes to answer it, and I see the meanest looking group of vampires I've ever seen standing in the doorway.

"Godric, by the power of the Authority, you are under arrest for the murder of William Compton, procurer for the queen of Louisiana, Sophie Ann LeClerq. Please come with us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Godric begins walking to the door, but I just can't let him. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Y'all he was just protecting me," I say, pleadingly, as Godric begins walking to the door. With tears in my eyes, I turn to him, begging with my eyes for him not to go. He shakes his head subtly and continues walking.

"I turn myself in willingly," Godric tells the group of vampires at the door. They nod, but then their attention turns to me.

"You will bring the human, as well," says the woman. I recognize her from TV. I think her name is Nan. She gestures to me. Godric looks at, pained, as if he doesn't want me to come with him.

"Please, there is no reason to bring her. She was not involved in any way," Godric says, more desperately now.

"She will come," says Nan, her tone leaving no room for argument. Godric turns and reaches his hand out, gesturing for me to come along. I go to grab my bags, but Nan stops me and says that we have to leave right now. We walk down the hallway toward the elevators. On the ride down to the lobby, it is painfully quiet, with everyone looking straight ahead.

We reach the black SUV sitting outside the hotel, and once we get in, Nan turns to Godric and begins talking.

"This is a cluster fuck, Godric. You know that right? I come here to speak to Compton about the events of the weekend, and find a pile of goo in the fucking bedroom. This weekend has been a PR nightmare, and something needs to be done about. I am _not_ going to pay the price for _your_ indiscretion," she says scathingly to Godric.

"If that is why you have come to speak to me, why did you say I was arrested for Compton's murder? There is no proof," Godric says evenly, although I can hear the undercurrent of anger under his voice, making me think of the vampire that he used to be.

"You're not arrested for Compton's murder, you fucking dimwit, we just can't have you possibly running back to the Fellowship to kill yourself," Nan says, her voice dripping with disdain.

Godric growls, and slams Nan against the door of the sedan, his hand around her throat. "Listen here, you bitch," he says tightening the grip on her throat, "I am over 2000 years old. I deserve much more respect than you just gave me. I am trying to right my ways, but you are making that very difficult for me, in this moment. You will not speak another word to me, until you can address me with my due respect, or I will end you. Fuck your authority," he growls at the end, dangerously.

I sit, huddled in the corner of the seat, hoping that I do not become the outlet for anybody's aggression. I haven't seen Godric act this way in the days that we have been together, but then again, that hasn't been that long. He finally releases Nan, and she promptly straightens her suit out.

"Godric, you are not actually under arrest for the murder of William Compton. He was sleaze and nobody will miss him. We only said that so you would agree to come with us. We need to be sure that you will not pull another stunt like with the Fellowship, because if you are, we _will _have to put you under custody," Nan says, still dripping with sarcasm, but without the sneer.

"If that is the case, you can be rest assured that I am not going to do anything like that again. It was a moment of weakness, and I believed that I was helping the vampire community, when in reality I was just endangering it. So please, take Miss Stackhouse and myself back to the hotel so that we may return to Bon Temps," Godric says, still with the undercurrent of rage. His face is the coldest that I have ever seen it.

Nan nods her head, and tells the driver to return us to the hotel. We finally arrive back, and rush up to the room so we can gather our things and get on the road. Godric tells me that Eric is driving himself back to Shreveport, and Godric will head that direction when he gets me safely to my home, worried that Fellowship will seek retaliation for what happened.

On the road, Godric and I spend the first leg of the journey in comfortable silence, except for the sound of the radio—we luckily enjoy the same kind of music—classic rock and grunge. The song "Sympathy for the Devil" comes on the radio, and I nudge Godric, telling him that song reminds me of him. He chuckles.

"I guess I understand how that could remind you of me," he says smiling, looking at me briefly.

"Do you remember Jesus?" I ask him, curious. I mean, he must have.

"I was around during his time, and I remember the spread of his word, but I never met him personally. I was...with a Roman during the time of Jesus," he says carefully.

"Oh, well I want to hear your stories some time," I say cheerfully. "You must have some good ones."

He he chuckles again. "Yes, I guess you could call them interesting," he says. He looks at me and smiles again, grabbing my hand and rubbing small circles on it.

"Godric," I say, "who are the Authority? Why are they so important? And how did they know you killed Bill?" I ask, needing to understand what happened tonight.

"The Authority rule all vampires, even the kings and queens. They probably smelled me in the room, and just assumed that it was me. They will most likely to continue to hold it over my head and use it to blackmail me with. It is a great sin to kill another vampire," he says grimly.

"Then why would you threaten to kill one of the members of the Authority? I mean, she's always on TV. It would be bad to kill her."

"Yes, it would be bad to kill any member of the Authority, but none of them are older than I," he says confidently. "I could kill them all with a simple flick of my wrist. They would not dare challenge me."

I ponder what he says the rest of the way back to Bon Temps. I can't help but wonder about his past. I know that it was dark, and I don't want to push him to share, but I'm just so curious.

"Godric, would you mind if I ever wanted to know about your past? I'm just curious. I mean, I get that you did bad things, and you don't have to tell me about that stuff...oh god, I'm just rambling now. I'm sorry," I say blushing, realizing that maybe I shouldn't have asked him.

He glances at me and I see a smile playing on his lips. "Of course, I'll tell you anything you want to know. You may not like what I tell you, but I will if that is what you wish."

I nod my head, glad that he trusts me so much. Bill never told me much about his past, and it made me think that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. We pull up in front of my house soon after that conversation, and I realize that I am disappointed. I was enjoying the car ride. Godric gestures for me stay sitting, and he runs to my door at vampire speed to open it for me. He sticks his hand out with a little bow, dramatically, and helps me out of the car. I giggle, and start walking up to the front door.

When I reach it, I see Godric standing at the bottom of the steps. I feel awful, because I didn't realize that he wasn't behind me anymore.

"Oh, Godric, won't you please do me the honor of gracing my home with your presence?" I ask him just as dramatically as when he helped me out of the car. He walks slowly up the stairs, and then he has me pushed against the wall of the house. He is kissing me more passionately than anyone ever has before. He walks me into the house, still kissing me. We end up on the couch, with him hovering over me. He bends down and rips my shirt open, exposing my breasts. He looks at them hungrily, and then takes one nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking on the small bud before switching to the other one. His hand start to head toward my center, and when he reaches it, he finds that I am ready for him. He inserts one, and then two fingers, and almost immediately finds that spot deep within me that sends me careening over the edge of bliss.

Before I am even finished coming, he plunges in to me hard, and fast. This time isn't nearly as sweet as the first time, but I'm not complaining one bit. He flips me over so that I am on my hands and knees, and he continues to plunge into me from behind, pulling my hair lightly as he does so. I come a second time, and I feel his body begin to go rigid, with his impending orgasm. As he comes, he bites into my neck and drink deeply, letting out a roar as he does so. He collapses on top of me, before rolling to his side, pulling me with him.

The next thing I remember is him carrying me to my bedroom and tucking me into bed, before letting sleep take me again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wake up the next morning finally in my own bed. The events of the last few days have been hectic, to put it lightly, and I am just glad to be in my own home. In the last week, I have been Dallas, thrown in a basement, almost raped, saved, talked Godric out of killing himself, beaten, and had sex with the very man that I saved. I shake my head at myself—if anyone else were to tell me this was how they spent their week, I would think they are crazy. I look at the clock next to my bed and see that it is still early—8:00 in the morning—plenty of time for me to get up and take care of some things.

I pad out into the kitchen and start the day by making a pot of coffee. I'm going to need it, for the conversation that I need to have with Sam. After gulping down two cups, I get to work straightening up the house, since I haven't been able to do that in a whole week. In reality, I am probably just trying to put off the talk with Sam. He is one of my best friends, and he has been beside me for just about everything, but I don't know how he going to respond to this business with vampires. I finally run out of things to clean, and get dressed for the day, deciding on jean shorts and a yellow blouse with flip flops. I might as well be comfortable. My cheek still hasn't healed quite yet, but that's to be expected, I guess. I grab my purse and head out of the house.

The drive to Merlotte's is short, and it doesn't give me much time to prepare my speech. My first order of business, though, is to make sure I even still have a job. I park the car in the employee lot behind the building, by Sam's trailer and walk inside. I am immediately hit with the smell of fried foods and the sound of the loud music, and it makes me smile.

I knock on Sam's office door, and find him sitting at his desk, looking over some receipts with a worried look on his face. He looks very old in that moment, much older than his 34 years.

"Sam, is everything okay?" I ask as I walk in and sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

He looks up, as if startled by my appearance, and nods his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Some receipts just aren't matching up. What can I do you for?"

"Well, first off, I wanted to make sure I still have a job here. I know I've missed a lot of work, but I've been doing vampire business for Eric and Bill, and have been in Dallas—" I stop, realizing that I have probably said way too much.

"What the hell kind of business are you doing for Eric Northman and Bill Compton?" he asks, eyeing me curiously.

"Well, I had to help Eric find the sheriff of Area 9 over there, and he was at the Fellowship of the Sun, and we just got back today," I say.

"What happened to you face," he asks. His voice is cold and dangerous.

"Sam, it's really not a big deal, I swear. It's been taken care of," I tell him, trying to placate him without saying what actually happened.

"The fuck it's okay. Sook, your cheek is fucking broken. What happened?" he's walked from behind the desk now, to get a better looks at it.

"Bill hit me," I say, refusing to look at him, trying to keep tears out of my eyes. I'm more of ashamed of being one of _those_ women than of being hit.

"Cher, come here, its okay," he says, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

I chuckle, despite myself. "That's already been taken care of. Godric killed him when he heard what was happening."

"Who the fuck is Godric?" he asks, curiously.

"He's…he's Eric's maker and the sheriff that we rescued from the Fellowship. He saved my life. Bill was planning on taking me to the queen so she could use me. He was never in love with me. It was all a lie," I say. At this point, I am crying again.

"Shh, Cher, it's okay. I'm sorry that happened to you. And you know you have a job here as long as you want one, right?" he asks, seriously. "I would never put you out."

"Thanks Sam," I say blushing slightly. "I was worried that after all this business with the vampires that you wouldn't want me around any longer."

We continue chit-chatting for a little while, before I need to go home and switch over some laundry that I had put in that morning. I drive back to my house, and go inside to finish my chores, but am shocked to find a bouquet of beautiful pink and white lilies waiting for me on the porch. There is no note, just a signed tag, with nothing on it but _G _in elaborate script. I smile and take the arrangement inside, so I can display them in the living room.

I am happy about the flowers, and I am happy about the past few days in general, however I can't seem to stop questioning what it is that I'm doing. I mean, I barely know Godric, yet here I am having casual sex with him three days after meeting him. I just got out of a relationship, and just don't know if I am ready for another one. I sigh, and sit down at the table in the kitchen so I can think.

I am so confused. I thought that I loved Bill, however that turned out to be a bust. I had been developing feeling for Eric, and seeing him on that roof showed me a whole other side of him that he keeps hidden. But then I save Godric, and just fall in to bed with him. I sound like a slut, to be honest. Sitting at the table, I decide that I don't want to be in a relationship just yet, but I want to try to work something out with Godric. I sigh, and continue with my chores.

**After Sunset**

I am just finishing eating dinner when I hear the knock on the door. I open it, and am surprised to find both Godric and Eric standing there.

"Um, hey," I say awkwardly. I move out of the way so they can get in the house.

"Hello Sookie," says Godric. "We were just on our way to Fangtasia for the evening, but I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Oh, well I'm fine. I went to Merlotte's today to make sure I still have a job, so that's a plus," I say with a small smile. "Sam's not going to make come back until I'm good and ready, so I'll have time for my face to heal."

I look up at the sound of the sharp intake of breath, and realize that it is Eric who reacted that way. He must not have known about it. Whoops.

"Yes, I see that you are fine," Godric says. "Are you doing anything tonight? You could come with me to Eric's club, and we could…hang out?" he asks, smiling.

"Well, sure that sounds fine," I say smiling. "Just let me run up stairs and put something else on, that's not pajamas."

I bound up the stairs and change clothes, finding a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue blouse. I try to do something with my hair, but finally give up and just French braid it so it goes down my back. I dab on a little make-up and go back down to find the two vampires sitting exactly where I left them. They must be in down-time or something. When I get down the stairs, Eric takes his own car and Godric drives mine to the club. It's about an hour long drive, so I hook up my iPod to the cord that I leave connected to the radio. I pick "Another Brick in the Wall" by Pink Floyd, and just lean my head back so I can relax.

We finally arrive at the club, and we are greeted at the door by Pam. She grins at us fangily, and then lets us in without the cover charge. As we walk past, she gives me a nudge and wink, before returning to the door to deal with the fangbangers.

Godric and I sit down at the booth that is normally Eric's, and are promptly served by a waitress wearing a collar. Wow. When she walks up, she is broadcasting her thoughts loud and clear, and thinks that no vampire as powerful as Godric should be with a "creampuff" like me. I guess Godric just exudes power. I order a gin and tonic, and Godric orders an AB positive TrueBlood. We sit quietly for a while, just enjoying being out, before Eric joins us at the booth. He slides in next to Godric, and I giggle, looking at the two of them. _Father and son._ They look at me curiously, and I stop laughing, just shaking my head at them.

"Sookie, I came over here to give you your payment for helping in Dallas," Eric says, sliding a check across the table to me. I gasp when I see the amount.

"Eric, I can't accept this. This is way too much," I say, attempting to push the check back to him.

"I know it is, and I insist. You saved my maker, and for that I will be forever grateful to you. So please, accept this gift from me," he says with finality.

I sigh and take the check, smiling at him though. I really do need this money, especially now that I am going to be missing quite a bit of work while I heal, and the $30,000 will really help with those expenses. I especially need a new driveway.

After Eric goes back to his office, Godric and I dance for a while. He's a really good dancer, and I guess that's to be expected after being around for 2000 years. We sit down at the booth after about an hour, so I can rest and get something to drink, when I share my thoughts with him.

"Godric, I know I told you that I have feelings for you, and I do, but I just don't know how I feel about jumping into another relationship right now. I'm scared. I want to be with you, but I am so afraid of getting my heart broken," I say, feeling conflicted.

"I understand, Sookie," he says, taking my hand. "I want to be here for you, however you need me, whether that be a friend or a lover."

I smile at him gratefully, squeezing his hand in return. "I would like for you to still be my lover, Godric. Just a no strings attached lover," I tell him blushing profusely.

"Well, then, how would you like to go back to your place and try that out?" he says, grinning boyishly from ear to ear. He grabs my hand and escorts me out of the club, nodding slightly to Eric. We reach the car and he gets in the driver's seat. I put "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones back on, since I have come to equate that song with him.

About half way back to my house, the car stalls out. Godric gets out to check the engine, but I am drawn to something in the woods. I can hear thoughts, but I can't understand them. They are in a language that I can't understand, and they sound like they are being chanted. When I finally realize where I am, it is too late. I scream as the beast runs up to me and scratches my back. I scream for the Godric and try to get up, but my legs aren't working.

The last thing I remember is being scooped up by Godric, and carried, before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Unfortunately, I don't stay blacked out for long. I wake back up as Godric is situating me in the back of my car, looking around desperately. The look of fear on his face looks odd, as though he doesn't feel that emotion often. I then realize that my car isn't working and that is why we aren't going anywhere.

Through the haze of pain, I hear Godric speaking on the phone, in another language. He hangs up shortly after that and comes and sits beside me, just holding my hand. His fangs click out, and I reach for his wrist, hoping that blood can fix me, but he shakes his head and smooths my hair down. I start to get dizzy, and then black out again.

This time when I wake up, I am in the back of a big SUV that is speeding down the highway. I don't know how much time has passed, but I know that I am with Godric and Eric. Eric must be who he was calling when he got me in the car.

We pull back up in front of Fangtasia, and Godric scoops me out of the backseat. He runs me into the bar and lays me face down on one of the black pleather booths.

"Godric, what has happened?" Eric asks, looking down at me, stricken.

"She has been attacked by a maenad. I need you to call the healer for this area. She is the only one who will be able to save her."

"Why can you not just give her your blood?" asks Eric, turning on his maker.

"Because vampire blood will kill her in this state," Godric says calmly, laying a hand on Eric's chest. "Call the healer."

Within a few minutes, a tiny older lady with a medical kit is walking through the front doors of Fangtasia like she owns the place.

"What the hell happened?" she asks in a screechy voice.

"She was attacked by a maenad in the woods," Godric says evenly, not betraying any emotion.

"She is going to die—soon. Do I have your permission to do what must be done?" the tiny doctor asks before opening her medical bag.

She sits down beside me and begins look at the scratches. All of a sudden, she sticks her finger in to one of them so she can see the poison. She nods her head absently, and then reaches into her bad, removing a sort of paste.

"Northman, Godric, hold her down so I can rub this on her," she says brusquely. Before giving me any warning, she sticks her finger all the way into the wound, rubbing the paste in.

I think I must have passed out again, because the next thing I remember is my head being Godric's lap, and my feet being in Eric's. I am still face down in the pleather booth.

"You're finally awake," Godric says, smiling at me. "I was finally able to give you my blood, so the wounds should be close to healed by now."

I stand up and walk over to a mirror by the bar and pull my shirt up, noticing that the scratches are indeed gone, without even trace of a scar.

"What attacked me?" I ask them both, wanting to know why I almost died.

"A maenad," Godric answers quickly. "I did not get a good look at her, but those were indeed the marks of one. A very old one, to cause that much damage. We must see what she wants and why she is here."

I nod my head slowly, taking all of the information in. I can't help but notice the warning glance that Godric gave Eric when he answered the question about the maenad. I go to sit back down, but don't do so between the two of them. I decide to sit in the booth across the table from them.

"Can one of you take me home? I'm tired, and seeing as the blood healed my face, I want to try to go to work tomorrow evening," I say, because I really do need the extra money, seeing as now my car is going to most likely need major repairs.

Before Godric even has a chance to respond, Eric stands up, and takes my hand. "I'll take you home, Sookie. Godric needs to stay here and attend to the payment of the healer."

Godric looks at Eric with anger in his eyes, and for a moment I see the vampire that he once was, many centuries ago. Before he has time to say anything, though, Eric has whisked me out the door to his red Corvette. He gets me situated in the seat, and then speeds around to his own side so we can leave.

About 20 minutes into the drive, I notice Eric grinning.

"What's so funny?" I ask him, confused.

"Nothing. It just seems my maker will be having a word with me when I return home tonight," he says, with a rebellious glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, what was all that about, back at the bar? It seemed like y'all were having a damn pissing contest with each other," I say annoyed. I don't want to be some toy that they fight over like children.

"Sookie, you know that I am attracted to you. I have never hidden that fact. My maker is upset because he can feel your attraction to me through the small bond that you have between each other. It makes him angry," he says smugly.

"Eric, you high handed bastard. I _never_ said that I have feelings toward you. I have feelings toward Godric," I say angrily. I don't want Eric to ruin what I have going with Godric, even if I don't know what it is that I have going.

"Oh, Sookie, I never said you had _feelings _toward me. I said you are _attracted _to me. You shouldn't feel bad. Humans haven't always been monogamous, you know," he teases, while waggling his eyebrows.

"Well, this human _is _monogamous. And I am so _not_ attracted to you, Eric."

"If you say so, Miss Stackhouse," he says smiling broadly, turning back to the road. At that moment, we turn into my driveway, and Eric parks the car. He gets out and comes to my side so he can help me out, and walks me to the front door.

"Just know, Sookie, that if my maker ever happens to not be quite enough, that I will always be here to fill the void."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I just wanted to let everyone know that I am transitioning to Word Press. My URL is kellybelle0604 . Wordpress. Com. Just remove the spaces. I will still be posting on FanFiction, but I just wanted to have a backup. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe that Eric would say something like that to me. I just stand there, with my mouth open, catching flies as Gran would say. I finally get myself together and walk into the kitchen, throwing my purse down and flinging my keys on the table. I sit down at the little dining table, and poor myself a nice glass of whiskey. I only bring it out for special occasions, and right now is one of them.

Until just recently, I hated Eric. He knows how to push my buttons and he makes sure to do it often. Frankly, he pisses me off. But the fucker is starting to grow on me. I groan, and down the rest of the glass in one gulp, wincing as it hits my throat. That wasn't a good idea. I'm with Godric. I have feelings for him that I never had with anyone else. Well, Bill was my _only_ someone else, but I still never had these feelings for him. I'm just going to need to put Eric in his place, and tell Godric about what is going on, so he can possible put a stop to it if necessary.

Happy with my loosely based plan, I put my glass in the sink and trudge up the stairs, thankful to finally be getting some sleep. It doesn't feel like just a few hours ago I got attacked by a...what was it? A maenad? At any rate, I just want to sleep. So that's what I do.

I wake up the next day fully rested, and quite late. Actually, it's already 11:00 in the morning. I sigh, and force myself out of bed so I can take care of business. I go to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee and a late breakfast started when I notice it.

Sitting in my driveway is a brand new car. I walk outside and circle the thing, when I see the name. It's an Acura ZDX. I gasp. I remember seeing these in the car catalog at store one time. They're limited edition. I shake my head, not knowing which one of those numb nuts thought it would be a good idea to get me a brand new fucking car.

I stalk back inside, and find a letter sitting at my front door. I get it and rip it open, but all it is is the title for the car and the other information. I take it my Fireproof safe and lock it up, and resolve to at least act grateful for the car. I mean, I _am_ grateful, but it's just so damn high handed. I head back to the kitchen and eat my cool breakfast, still fuming about the car. I finish up and start to clean the house, remember that it's been a while since I really _cleaned_ the house. So, that's how I spend the rest of my day.

By the time I am done with the house, the sun has gone down. I sigh, wondering how long it will take for one of them to stop by the house. While I wait, I make myself a quick dinner and big glass of wine. As I expected, it doesn't take long for them to show.

They both have invitations in, so they just waltz on in to the kitchen where I am finishing my meal. Eric, of course, has a shit eating grin on his face, while Godric looks a little more worried. Good. He should feel worried.

"Who bought the car?" I ask, deciding to get straight to the point.

"I did," Godric says, stepping forward. "You needed a new car, and one that will be reliable. If it will make you feel better, you can pay me back for it, although I would prefer you didn't."

I sigh, and cross the room to where they are standing. I wrap my arms around Godric. "Godric, I know you're only looking out for me, and thanks for that, but I can't have you guys doing everything for me, all the time. I hate not feeling like I'm in control of my own life."

"I know little one, I just wanted to help," he says looking down at me, with a sort of pain in his eyes. I can tell he doesn't really know what to do right now.

"Godric, stop apologizing. I actually fucking love the car. It just felt high handed for someone else to buy me one, but realistically, you're right, I needed it," I tell him laughing. "Now, lets take it for a test drive!"

I hear Godric laughing behind me as I run out to the car and start it up. It purrs to life, and I have to admit, it's pretty damn nice. I've never owned a car that was so smooth to ride in. Godric comes out of the house at vampire speed and gets in the passenger seat, while Eric opts to hang back at my house. That's understandable, because the backseat really isn't that big. We don't go far—just down my driveway and around the block—but it's far enough for me to get a feel of the car.

When we arrive back at my house, Eric is gone, and Godric looks uncomfortable.

"Where'd Eric go," I ask, looking at Godric.

"He...had obligations to cover at Fangtasia this evening," he says, looking at me evenly. I don't question him, simply because he is Eric's maker. It's not my business to get involved in anything that they do, or that is commanded.

"Oh, well that makes sense," I say cheerfully walking towards the house. When we make it inside, Godric stops me in my tracks.

"Eric has feelings for you. I need to know if you return those feelings for him," he says, looking down at me intently.

"Godric, my feelings are with you. Eric has always played this game with me. He flirts, I roll my eyes and send him on his way. It's just you, okay?" I tell him reassuringly. Although, in the back of my mind, I can't help but picture a delicious vampire sandwich.


End file.
